


【狡槙】神父

by greensinging



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensinging/pseuds/greensinging
Summary: 16年写的，存个档





	【狡槙】神父

尘世的教会是天上耶路撒冷的标记。

白发的神父穿着他一尘不染的白袍子坐在金色的、铺着红色丝绒的椅子上。他没有像别的神父站着，或者是端坐在椅子上，而是翘着脚，撑着脸颊随意的坐在最中央的象征最高权利的椅子上。他也不冷着脸，也不端庄的笑着，而是轻勾起嘴角，绽开一个温和又冰冷的笑。他黄金色的眼睛像太阳一样耀眼，像是传说中的天父的眼睛，却又是海妖的歌声，要把人拖入虚幻的黑暗梦魇中。  
像是一朵白色的罂粟，却绽放在纯洁的圣水中。  
神父以叹咏的语调说:  
“通过我进入无尽痛苦之城  
通过我进入永世凄苦之坑  
通过我进入万劫不复之人群  
正以推动我那崇高的造物主  
我是神权神志神爱的结晶  
在我之前未有永恒之创造  
我将于天地一同长久  
进入者 必将断绝一切希望  
傲慢 戒之在骄-负重罚之  
嫉妒 戒之在妒-缝眼罚之  
暴怒 戒之在怒-黑烟罚之  
怠惰 戒之在惰-奔跑罚之  
贪婪 戒之在贪-伏卧罚之  
暴食 戒之在馐-饥饿罚之  
淫欲 戒之在色-火焰罚之①  
狡啮慎也，你选择哪一个？”  
狡啮狠狠的呸了一口，把藏在牙齿中的愤怒的唾液喷射到名贵的波斯地毯上。他被缚在身后的手在尝试把粗麻绳解开。他红色的主教袍虽然是整齐的挂在身上，却被鞭子割裂了十余条裂缝，裂缝中透出翻着边的赤红的狰狞的鞭痕。  
神父大概是觉得很有意思，于是他换了一只手托着腮，饶有兴致的笑了出来。  
“天主从无一命就造就了天神、天地、世人。天主说:‘要有光’，于是世界就有了光。天主造出天地之后，又要造人，于是便造出人类始祖亚当。天主把亚当放在伊甸园，又取出他的锁骨作为他的妻子夏娃。夏娃经不住蛇的诱惑，吃了知善恶树上的果子，也就是你们所说的苹果。于是神就把亚当和夏娃逐出了伊甸园——狡啮慎也，你是亚当，夏娃，还是蛇？再或者，你是伪典中的莉莉丝？  
‘旷野的走兽要和豺狼相遇，野山羊要与伴偶对叫。莉莉丝①必在那里栖身，自找安歇之处。’  
用夜间的怪物形容你再好不过，可惜你不是鸣角鹗②，狡啮，你是会吃鱼鹰的猎犬。虽然鱼鹰和猎犬都是服从人类的动物，但是似乎猎犬更胜一筹。当鱼鹰把它捕获的鱼吐过渔民时，不诚实的猎犬偷偷的吃着爪下血淋淋的兔子。”  
狡啮皱了皱眉头，没理他。他感觉到绳子快松了。  
神父自顾自地说下去:“你当然不是亚当，因为你不是神造出来的;那么你是夏娃吗？这样的话，你的亚当是谁？你是谁的锁骨？”他示意周围正襟危坐的神父们离开，接着又说，“你是蛇吗？”  
解开了。  
狡啮抬起头，却发现神父慢悠悠的走下了高座。他长长的白袍随着步伐起伏，露出他细白的脚踝来。像是有着什么奇怪的癖好，神父历来都把他的袍子裁去一块，好露出他漂亮的脚踝来。白色的透着青色血管的脚踝在红色的地毯上像是盛开在血液里的花，是吸足了血液的白色曼陀罗。  
“所以我要让他们走开，狡啮。你把绳子解开了。”  
狡啮站起了，鞭伤被扯动，痛得他倒吸一口凉气。一滴痛苦的冷汗顺着他小麦色的棱角分明的颧骨滚落。  
“槙岛圣护，你这条蛇。”  
神父却说了一句风牛马不相及的话。  
“神爱世人，我也爱世人。”  
“我不吃番茄。”  
“蛇是用苹果引诱夏娃的。”  
“你这条愚蠢的蛇是用番茄……啧，也没必要这样打我。”  
神父打量着狡啮身上的伤口:“作为一个有着自虐倾向的人，狡啮慎也，你应该很爽。在受到虐待的同时你会感觉到快乐，这也是人类的可悲之处，有的人要依靠别人的痛苦快乐，有的人要依靠自己的痛苦快乐。而且，狡啮，作为人类，你要接受番茄。蛇的作用就在于此。地堂上的亚当和夏娃没有欲望，没有智慧也没有思想，蛇的诱惑让他们得到了思考——开了眼。没有了思考，人和苇草没什么区别。思考是人类存在的意义。”  
狡啮扶额:“只是一个番茄。在教堂反驳上帝的话，胆也够大。还有，我不是受虐狂。”  
“这是正义。我不信上帝，你也不信。神被创造出来的意义在于统治愚昧之人的思想和成为罪恶之人的依靠，我并非软弱无能，也不罪贯满盈，所以神这一存在不在我的心里。”  
神父的话说得振振有词，语言之中也带了独有的蛊惑意味，几乎可以诱惑任何一个教徒离开主的怀抱。他历来是这样的，无论是什么话都说得有理，让人信服。但是神父的的确确是一个从骨子里就黑透了的人，他伪装的很好，总是显出一副纯白之象来，似乎他是最虔诚的信徒。可是他从不说自己信教，也不说自己爱主，他至多说一说自己爱世人。  
他私底下干过多少腌臜事就连狡啮也数不出来。  
但是就是这样的人，却成为了这个教堂，这座信仰之城的主宰。与其说城里的人信神，不如说他们信神父。每当礼拜的时候，当被阳光笼罩着的神父念着《圣经》时，看着他半阖的眼睛和几乎要融化在阳光下的长睫毛，还有几近透明的侧脸和阳光下飘飞的金色灰尘，恍惚间，狡啮几乎要以为神父是从上天降临的天使。这种可笑的恍惚总是一闪即逝，在夜深人静时又在光怪陆离的梦境中闪现它的身影。  
“……”  
狡啮对神父的厚脸皮一时无语。  
“用的小羊皮鞭。”神父补充道，“达旦城城主送的。”  
这个混蛋。  
狡啮想起达旦城城主的风流好色和虐待狂本质来。  
“情趣用的鞭子？”  
“所以没有流血。——这样盯着我，我都要以为你发情了，不过是一条猎犬而已，狡啮，尘世的教堂是天上耶路撒冷的标记，”神父不知道从哪里摸出一本红皮金边的书来，上面用金漆写了大大的“圣经”两个字，狡啮发誓这本书只有壳子是《圣经》的，神父叹息道，“耶路撒冷是圣洁和享乐之地。”  
根据狡啮对神父尿性的了解，神父说这句话意味着他想在这里来一发了。  
“在这里？”  
“不过是神的居所，有何不可。你不敢？”神父晃晃荡荡的又走回了高台上。  
狡啮嗤笑一声:“我又不是主教。大主教是你。”  
“你穿着衣服。”  
“要不是你把我的衣服偷光，只给了我一套这个，我才不会穿。”  
神父低垂着眼帘看狡啮，他金黄色的眸子像一滩金黄色的圣水，圣洁又冷淡。这让狡啮想起他的床上的样子来。他们通常在神父卧室的大床上做爱，在黄金的天主的注视下高潮。而槙岛作为一个神父没有半点羞耻感。除了身体结合这个动作和神父脸上不易察觉的情色，神父身上就再也没有了“性爱”的感觉。他甚至喜欢在做爱时高谈阔论，就像是在传教，不过是用他的身体征服信徒。  
“狡啮主教，在主的传唤下，你该弯下你的膝盖。”  
“我是你的骑士，槙岛。”  
“狡啮主教。”  
狡啮拿神父没办法了。他只好走上去以吻封缄。  
神父的嘴唇微凉，如同两片玫瑰花瓣一样的唇瓣等着人去采撷，玫瑰花下藏的却是蛇信子和锋利的毒牙。狡啮觉得自己是在亲吻一个死人，因为神父一点也不配合，好像是他在强迫神父一样。  
混蛋。  
狡啮恨恨地想。可偏偏他又奈何不了神父。  
神父金色的眼睛冷漠的看着狡啮，又带了点怜悯。他素来对狡啮很感兴趣，无论是无所顾忌的谈话，还是上床，都是基于这份兴趣。本来他不是这副对别人不感兴趣的表情的，但是在狡啮吻上来之后，他脸上的表情，他眸子里的温度一下子就变了——他不喜欢接吻。神父一直以来都觉得两个人嘴对着嘴凑在一起交换唾液的行为无聊至极又软弱，像是两只孤苦伶仃的小动物缩在一起取暖。最重要的是，每当狡啮亲上来的时候，神父总是有一种失控的感觉。的确，神父将世界视为棋盘，自己偶尔也作为棋子居于其中，对于某些脱出他掌控的行为他是很乐见其成的。但是这不包括这个。在性事方面，神父喜欢居于主宰地位，即使他屈居人下。  
但是狡啮喜欢，无论是在事前事后，狡啮都喜欢接吻。  
对于猎犬来说，总是要留下一点痕迹，才会安心。这样想的神父于是就任着狡啮进行这种他厌恶的动作。但是他也不配合，甚至觉得让狡啮露出恼火的神色特别的叫他愉悦。  
狡啮向来没什么耐心，他看着神父又是那一副冷冰冰的俯瞰众生的表情，火不知从哪里来，干脆就粗暴的把舌头挤进了神父的嘴里。神父这个时候倒是配合的松开了牙齿，任狡啮无条理的在口腔内乱搅一通。  
淫荡的“啧啧”水声在空旷的黄金教堂里清晰可吻，发生在圣洁教堂的这副场景让人面红耳赤，又会让狂热的教徒怒发冲冠。神父被压在铺着红色丝绒的黄金椅上，他所看见的是刻在天花板上的浮雕，是洁白的天使和威严的天父。像是在挑衅，神父眯着眼睛愉快的笑了起来。  
感觉到身下人的胸腔因为笑而震动，狡啮有点莫名其妙又觉得理所当然。他结束他的吻，一根长长的银丝随着他的动作被牵扯出来，连接在两个人之间。  
“luxuria④——在硫磺和火焰中熏闷。呐，狡啮，感觉到了吗？火焰。”  
硫磺没有，火焰倒是十足十的有。狡啮觉得他现在就被架在火上，炽热的火焰从脐下三寸传向四肢百骸，使得他焦躁不安。这个时候，只有酣畅淋漓的打一架和酣畅淋漓的做一场才能缓解他的躁动。两者的性质也差不多，开头都是一言不和，结果都是精疲力竭。对象通常也是一样的。  
在狡啮剥下神父的外袍和内袍的同时，神父来了兴致，口若悬河的说个没完。  
“平静不下来吗？这倒是常见的，我遇到这种情况或许也会平静不下来，毕竟我们都是非常普通的人，本质上是随处可见的人。我倒是很喜欢你的这个方面。不过就个人而言，我不是很喜欢这个状态。虽然说我在精神和肉体上的很亢奋的，但是这亢奋没有任何意义，它甚至对我的思想活动造成了一定的影响。在这种人类最原始的两性繁殖活动中，我会在某个时刻脑海一片空白。对的，是在精液被射出之后。  
我不得不承认性爱是人类的正常活动，所以我不抵制它。从某个方面来说，我享受它。嗯……”神父的声音突然中断了一下，过了几秒，他说，“就像刚才那样，非常好。”  
他的眼睛像是一点一点被融化的黄金，逐渐变得湿漉起来。  
狡啮喘了口闷气，身体上的疼痛似乎被精神上的亢奋所掩盖。他接着神父的话说下去:“这样？”  
“哈嗯……没错。”从下半身传来的突如其来的刺激让神父不由自主的抓紧了扶手，他纤白修长的手青筋暴起，简直就是附在扶手上的一块精美的雕像。片刻后他又放松了下来，手虚虚的搭在扶手上，指尖垂着，像是要亲吻凸起的红色宝石。  
得到了片刻的宁静，狡啮满意的笑了出声。但是神父素来是不肯放过狡啮的，像是适应了狡啮舌头舔弄的节奏和刺激，神父又开口了:“你在性爱中得到快乐了吗？是得到了的，不然你怎么会如此的痴迷于此呢？但是我认为，从读书中得到的乐趣远超于此。  
大部分哲学家都是终身未娶的，性和欲在他们眼里不值一提，简直是浪费时间——我却不这么认为。哈，狡啮，别……嗯哼、别咬……唔……”神父眯起了他的眼睛。他不自觉的仰起了头，紧绷了他细长白皙的脖颈，喉结毫不在意的彰视着他作为男人的性别和力量。天花板上，纯洁的天使和无欲的天父冷冰冰的注视着神父。  
神父嗤笑出声:“人类的结合不单纯只是性，还有爱。只是为性的性是发泄，而有爱的性是反抗，对上帝、对天父、对主的反抗，是自由的权利。”  
他揪住狡啮粗硬的头发，让自己更深入。  
“当然，”他补充，“我和你之间是不存在爱这种东西的。”  
神父冷静到近乎冷漠的程度，简直就是天花板上浮雕的化身。狡啮对这一点又爱又憎。  
把他冷漠的脸一寸一寸的撕下来，让他的眼里眉梢一点一点的染上金黄色的粘稠的色欲，让他的身体自内而外的透出娇艳妩媚的红色，让他聒噪个不停的嘴只能喘息——多大快人心。  
于是狡啮的动作越发的卖力起来。  
湿濡的尖端被温暖而狭窄的口腔包裹，粗糙的舌头无章理的舔舐，粗野的动作却带来意想不到的强烈快感。神父产生了一种他被一头野兽攻击着的错觉。  
“终于释放出你的兽性了吗？……哈、家养的……嗯……小狗狗、哈啊！”  
狡啮不理他，他手口齐用，从根部到顶端，无一遗漏。神父的那处和他的人一样，也是纯洁无瑕的样子，看起来干净又青涩，像是没有被使用过，呈一副纯白天真的假象。  
神父只觉得一切都变成了纷乱的假象和虚妄，灰白的色块在他的眼前浮动，而他耳里传来了钟声——是天堂的钟声。  
是虚妄的歌声。  
有人空灵的哼着了《哈里路亚》的调子。声音却又逐渐的高昂起来，从幼童的吟唱渐渐的变为成年人的大合唱。  
一切在眼前闪现过的东西都消散，神父感受到了几欲毁灭他的快感。他揪住狡啮粗而硬的头发，放浪形骸的呻吟出声。  
同时，他又恍惚的、不着边际的想到:  
人总是与罪恶相伴的。那么，这样的他，和这样的狡啮，究竟犯了多少重罪呢？  
然而来不及等神父多想，一道炫目的白光闪过他的脑海。  
“额啊——哈……”  
神父发出绵长甜腻的呻吟，精液被喷射出来。他虚弱的歪了头，眼角划过一滴清泪。  
狡啮呸的一声把白浊液体吐出来，笑了笑，说:  
“现在轮到我了。”

 

痛苦的、愉悦的、危险的沉沦。  
快乐将至死  
主说

 

fin.

 

①:但丁《神曲》  
②:原句是“旷野的走兽要和豺狼相遇，野山羊要与伴偶对叫。夜间的怪物必在那里栖身，自找安歇之处”(《圣经:以赛亚书34:14》)，这里“夜间的怪物”和“莉莉丝”同音。  
③:英国的KJV版圣经把“Lilith(夜间的怪物)”译为鸣角鹗;“鹗”在《现代汉语词典》里的解释是大嘴鸟，即鱼鹰。  
④:拉丁语，意为“色欲”。


End file.
